shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Clan Arc
Hero Clan Arc is the second story arc of the Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha series where the Hero Clans from Basara's former village have arrive to the city in order to (supposedly) kill Mio Naruse under their elders's orders. This lead to Basara's short yet fierce feud against his former comrades while attempting to protect his sisters from their harm, including the Nonaka Sisters (Yuki and Kurumi) and his former friend Takashi. This arc also explains the reason behind Basara's and Jin's exile from the Village of Heroes five years ago, especially after an infamous incident that involved Basara himself. Summary Peerless Devil Lord Sister in the Morning (To be added...) Yakiniku and Youth Special Edition (To be added...) Holding heightening Feelings (To be added...) Beyond the Trust between Master and Servant (To be added...) Fixing your Eyes on the Irrevocable Past (To be added...) Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences Manga Anime *Contrasted to Light Novel and Manga counterparts, Kurumi did not yield any hesitation in choosing in between friendship or duty. Major Battles #'Toujou Household' (Basara, Mio, Maria) vs. Hero Clan* (Yuki**, Kurumi, Takashi) *Characters in bold represents the winner of the battle/duel. *Despite being the Hero Clam member, Kyouichi did not participate the battle until Byakko's rampage that destroys the shield. **Yuki turned against the Hero Clan because Mio's importance in Basara's life. Story Impact *Hero Clan members are introduced as the vital characters and an initial antagonist in the arc. **Kurumi is introduced as Yuki's younger sister and one of Basara's childhood friends who once respected Basra until his exile from the Village of Heroes, which was resulted from an incident that killed her fellow Heroes. The aftermath lead to her hatred against Basara until her dilemma between her duty and friendship finally pressures Kurumi to make a difficult choice. It only takes a surprising decision by Yuki-who made her mind to protect Mio from Hero Clan's harm even if that decision would brand her as the Hero Clan's turncoat- to finally opts Kurumi to reconcile with Basara for her sister's sake. Since the aftermath, Kurumi would later become a recurring ally (before eventually joining them) to the Toujou Household in the later arcs, specifically School Festival Arc, Siege of Wilbert Castle Arc and Leohart Arc. **Takashi is also one of Basara's former childhood friends who bares a grudge against Basara over the deaths of his fellow Heroes in one tragedy. Behind his seemly dutiful professionalism however, Takashi put vengeance above reason and duty in order to avenge his fallen friends until Byakku's rampage as it sensed danger from afar. Nonetheless, the incident's aftermath temporarily reconcile both Basara and Takashi. **Kyouichi is an observer and the peacemaker among the trio but not involved in the duel against the Toujou Household. Even as a supervisor to the group however, his untold motive bring suspicions by even Basara and Mio. His true colors would later to be shown in ninth arc as one of main antagonists of the series.Light Novel Volume 9 *Zest, Zolgear's protege and creation and somewhat responsible for Byakku's rampage, observes the duel from afar and reports it to back to his creator, who then find the aftermath interesting. This resulting his determination to obtain Mio in order to harvest Wilbert's power for his selfish desires. That alone foretelling Toujou Household's fierce feud against Zolgear in the following arc and their eventual involvement in the Demon Realm's affairs, especially Ramusas's feud Light Novel Volume 5 against the current Demon Lord Leohart. Trivia (To be added...) References Category:Story Arc